My Way, Kurt's Angle Part 3 of Lovers TriAngle
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -McMahon Helmsley Era- Kurt Angle's perspective of Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and where he stands in comparison to Triple H in the most famous love triangle of all time. Influenced by Usher's song, My Way.


**My Way-Kurt's Angle **

**Part 3 of Lovers TriAngle Series**

**A WWF Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer:** All WWF characters mentioned in this fan fiction are not the author's. They are property of Titan Sports Inc.

**Author's Notes: **This story was inspired by the Triple H/Stephanie McMahon/Kurt Angle love triangle that aired around 2000-2001 and the song "My Way" by Usher and "There She Goes" by Babyface.

* * *

Kurt Angle watched silently as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was escorted away by her husband, Triple H. "Dragged off" would have been a more accurate description. He was tempted to go after them and take her away to make sure she would be safe. But that could wait till later. Nothing in this world, least of all Triple H, would stop him from doing what he wanted to do with Stephanie. He turned around and retreated to his locker room.

He walked in and realized that the door was already open. Kurt's piercing blue eyes scanned the room. He felt her presence there as if she were right next to him. He inhaled deeply and recognized her fresh ocean breeze scent. He walked further into the room, still feeling her there and realized his medals were gone.

For a moment he thought Triple H had stolen them. Then he remembered seeing a golden glint in Steph's hands when she had stepped in the middle of their fight to prevent them from ripping off each other's throats. His mind hadn't registered at the time that she was holding his medals. He felt better knowing they were in good hands. _She fell for it…very nice._ Kurt smiled and chuckled to himself. He knew she would come back to the Coliseum to see him after she was through with Triple H. He just hadn't expected Helmsley to attack him the way he did. He knew it wasn't Stephanie's fault. He had only left the medals there because he expected her to show up in his locker room. He hadn't placed the medals there to put her in danger. He just wanted—oh hell, he didn't know what he wanted. He only knew _whom_ he wanted.

"Daddy's little girl," he said, challenging the silence in the room.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley played in his imagination and visited his fantasies, but she was never there for long. She would go back to her husband. Why couldn't she just chuck off the last name? _Stephanie McMahon-Angle has such a nicer and more elegant ring to it than Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley._ It frustrated Kurt so much. He paced up and down in the room wondering what his next move should be. He considered going to the hotel to see if she was okay, but then decided to wait before he made a brash move. He would call her first. _Triple H can't beat me up over the phone._

God only knew how much Kurt wanted Stephanie in his arms. He really did care for her. He knew he did and she knew it too. He hated seeing her hurt and upset. When he saw her cry over Triple H, a knife twisted and wrenched in his heart. Stephanie intrigued him. She was beautiful, intelligent, sly, demanding, and cunning. She was the boss's daughter. _Daddy's little girl_, he thought and smirked. Everyone hated daddy's little girl. She insisted on doing what she wanted to do. _I like a woman in control_.

Kurt Angle walked over to his suitcase on the floor and opened it up. He removed a walkman, headphones, a pair of gray sweat pants and a white shirt. _Stephanie and medals now, shower afterwards. _His lips quirked up and his sharp blue eyes glittered mischievously at the thought of shower and Stephanie in the same sentence.

Damn Triple H and the hold he had on her. Stephanie might be her own woman, but ever since she had married Hunter, she had gone after what her husband wanted. So perhaps he was wrong about what he said before, about Stephanie being a woman in control. He debated the issue in his head for a little while and came to the conclusion that Steph was very much in control of her situation. If she wanted to see Kurt, then nothing Triple H said or felt stopped her. _It isn't my fault; he isn't giving her what she needs._ _If he were doing his duty as a good husband, then she wouldn't be coming to me to get the goods._

Kurt was convinced that he truly lived up to his three I's. Especially Integrity. That's why he was going to be a gentleman and call Steph's room to see if everything was okay, instead of just barging in. He knew what room they were in. Kurt knew everything on them. He kept tabs on Stephanie and never let her out of his sight for too long. That's where his Intelligence came in. He had made sure to get their room and number earlier that day when the crew began setting up the ring for the Smackdown taping that would take place later on that night. He had been having a nice chat with Steph when her husband came storming up to them. _Tsk-tsk, jealousy is such a terrible thing._ But as Kurt had watched the couple walk off together, he realized how envious _he_ was of Triple H. Triple H didn't even realize what he had in a fabulous woman like Stephanie. Yep, he took her for granted. Now, if Steph were his…she would always see the stars and sunset.

Kurt changed out of his wrestling attire quickly and into his gray sweats pants and his white shirt. He threw his water bottles, tape, and blue jump suit into his luggage on wheels. Now it was time to make the call. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Steph's room. It ringed once. Twice. Thrice. _C'mon Steph, I know you're there. I saw you earlier tonight…._ The phone rang in the hotel room two more times before Kurt got an answer.

"May I please…oh I see…now you want to think you're the big bad wolf. Uh-huh…yeah whatever…you keep saying don't talk to her…you haven't stopped me from doing anything so far…go ahead and throw a temper tantrum if you want…it's not going to make me look like the kid in all this…she's going to see me regardless of what you do…you should be thanking me…I had the decency to call you first and ask…that's right…integrity is a fine quality you seriously lack…see you in a few."

He clicked off in the middle of Triple H shouting at him to not dare see his wife if he knew what was good for him. He tossed the cell phone in with his other belongings. He couldn't believe the audacity Triple H had! Cursing him out on the other line and telling him what he could and couldn't do regarding his wife! He grabbed his luggage and shook his head as he walked out the door. It's all about who the better man is and the three I's. _He doesn't have any of them. He is an insecure, imbecile imposter_. Kurt took one last look around the locker room, put on his headphones and jammed his Walkman into his pocket. He left the arena without seeing a word to anybody. Come hell or high water, he would see Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

As he walked across the way to the Marriott, which was directly adjacent to the Nassau Coliseum, he turned the volume up the volume on the Walkman. He mouthed the words to the latest song by Babyface. Babyface answered Kurt Angle's question on why he felt he had to have Stephanie.

"It's just the way she carries herself…she's just so bad."

He wanted her…he needed her. Sometimes he wondered if Steph did play games with him, even though it was obvious in his mind that she always came to him first.

"I got to show her that I want her. I recognize that she is better. If I can't have her, then I'll go crazy spending all my time just chasing her," Kurt sang off key.

Kurt loved the thrill of a chase. He knew the game was all about him. No pun on Hunter of course. Stephanie loved his smooth and suave ways. She couldn't get enough of him and he loved flirting with her. Calling her "feisty" and then seeing the expression on her face magically change: her lips pressed together as if she were puckering up to kiss him, her eyes flashing all shades of blue and green, and roses blossoming in her cheeks. What kind of game did he have on his hands if she kept coming back to him? Kurt savored it regardless. He would always satisfy Stephanie in ways that Triple H could only dream of. He looked up at the hotel that loomed way above him and imagined Stephanie sitting by the window. Damn, she's gorgeous with her brown wavy hair, sparking green blue eyes, and her sassy attitude turned Kurt over in heated flip-flops.

"Her eyes…her smile…her skin…her smell…her hair. She's incredible baby."

"There she goes," Kurt murmured as he saw a figure stand still in the window. He would find her there in the Marriott. Waiting for him. And just as before, he'd show her things his way because she always came back. As he neared the front entrance of the luxurious hotel, his mind flew back to the day before, when they arrived on Long Island late in the evening and he had shown her a couple of wrestling moves. He had walked Stephanie back to her husband's locker room. Triple H wasn't too pleased to say the least, but this didn't faze Kurt.

They had fun together when he'd taught her some wrestling maneuvers. Now that's where intensity came in. He was so close to her and sometimes they slipped up. Things not meaning to happen would happen. A kiss here…a kiss there. He had seen her earlier tonight when Triple H had fought The Rock. Kurt had been extremely intense with her. He had to give her credit; she was very flexible for all kinds of positions. And he would gladly show her more moves again when he had a chance to see her again tonight. More moves and positions. Both wrestling and non-wrestling related...

**oOo**

It was a cool Monday afternoon and the sun was about to go make its daily visit to people on the other side of the world in a few hours. Kurt Angle waited patiently in the gym area of the Nassau Coliseum for Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. They had made an "appointment" in which Kurt promised he would show her some new wrestling maneuvers. Kurt glanced at his watch. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and took off his jacket. He was nervous and excited. Being around the young heiress of the World Wrestling Federation had this love spell effect on him. Suddenly, the door opened and Steph walked in dressed in an ice blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. Kurt nodded approvingly and his heart skipped a beat. She always looked like the sunrise—beautiful, bright, and radiant. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and Kurt imagined running his fingers through the shiny waves.

"So you made it? For a minute, I thought you backed out on my offer."

"I don't back down on _any_ offers." She smiled coyly and Kurt's heart leapt out of place.

He nodded his head and gestured towards the mat. They walked towards it and she plopped down. He circled her watching her carefully.

"Where do you want to begin?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, her eyes sparkling with burning curiousity.

"Anything is good with me."

"Okay then…we'll start with the basics."

He motioned her to stand up again and she did. Kurt began to teach her basic punches and kicks. He even allowed her to use his body as a pretend punching bag. Steph narrowed her eyes in concentration and crashed a clenched fist into his pectorals.

"Oooh, that really did it!" Kurt exclaimed as he held his chest wincing in pain.

"It did?" She sounded so excited and he hated to burst her bubble.

"No, of course not. You have to be more intense. That is part of the three I's that I live by. No Intensity, no gain."

He laughed and reached out to hug her. Steph was pissed off and she pushed him away. She was so adorable standing with her arms folded across her chest. He didn't have to look at her face to know she was pouting. He knew her way by now from all the time they spent together. Kurt stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awww, it was only a joke," he whispered in her ear.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Kurt stared at her peaches and cream neck tasting its silk softness. He moved her hair away and rained generous kisses on her neck. Stephanie shivered under the love gesture and removed his arms from her waist. She turned around to look at him strangely. He knew he had to stop this, before it got way out of hand. But he couldn't deny how he felt about her. She meant so many different things to him. Love interest, friend, companion, manager—bed buddy didn't really figure into it, but if it came down to that…. Kurt Angle wouldn't go that far. He cared about her and was deeply attracted to her; however, he had to maintain his professional attitude that was slowly going down the drain each time they saw each other.

"Okay, ready for some real wrestling moves?" He asked cautiously. "I'm talking about pro ones, not amateur ones."

Silence and then:

"Yes, show me your arsenal, Mr. Angle."

He looked directly in her eyes.

"Steph, you know me well enough by now to call me 'Kurt'."

She bit her lip. He stared at her.

"Okay Kurt."

She smiled brilliantly and laughed musically as she reached out to hug him. Kurt had never truly felt the presence of heaven on earth until then. His hands rubbed the small of her back. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and traced his initials with her nails giving him an odd tingly tickling sensation. He would have remained in their embrace forever, were it not for her husband's friends barging in and commenting on what they saw.

"Wait till Hunter finds out about this," X-Pac muttered. The New Age Outlaws stuck their head in the doorway briefly and then went on their way again. Kurt went to close the doors.

"Pay no attention to them. Let's go Kurt. Show me some of your _new_ wrestling moves."

Kurt Angle grinned from ear to ear. For the next hour, he allowed Stephanie to put him in a sleeper hold, a swinging neck breaker, a figure four lock, and a Russian Leg sweep. These moves weren't new by any means. Kurt told Stephanie this, as she was very inexperienced in the ring. To her, they were brand spankin' new and she was very eager to learn. Kurt gave her a dose of his finishing move, the Olympic Slam. He was very shocked and proud at how quick Stephanie tried to recover from the sharp fall to the ground. _Very resilient and lots of stamina_, Kurt made notes to himself. He could only teach and demonstrate so many moves on her as he didn't want to hurt her. Finally, it was time for Stephanie to pin Kurt Angle down as an imaginary referee came to count him out. Kurt lay on his back looking up at her. _God, she's beautiful._

"I _know_ you know how to do this. Please tell me you do."

"I don't!" Steph chirped.

Kurt rose from the floor and gave her a confused look.

"I have a better idea…" she started.

"What's that?"

"How about _you_ pin _me_?" Again that coy smile. Her eyes twinkled darkly.

Kurt nodded his head slowly in naughty understanding. He patted the mat signaling for Steph to lie down flat on her back. She did so and he lay next to her, also on his back. With one arm he held her torso down and with his other arm, he reached across and held her leg up. The hand holding her leg up had a life of its own. His hand caressingly crept up to her inner thigh and explored her leg thoroughly, feeling for every muscle and feminine softness present.

"Umm, that's enough Kurt. Are you planning on letting me go tonight?"

Kurt released her leg. She sat up slowly and met his gaze. He seemed to be staring right through her and he knew it. For a second there, he had almost lost his composure and gave into the lust he was drowning in. Kurt realized he wad breathing hard and he tried to hide it from her, but what was the point? They had kissed before in the past. One more kiss wouldn't mean anything. A thought popped up in the back of his mind, stating that he knew damn well he wanted more than just a simple kiss from Stephanie. _It's true; it's true…you are looking for more._

"Kurt? Hello? Kurt—"

An angel was singing to him and he looked in the direction of her light.

"Kurt, I have to go now. Hunter is expecting me back and I'm already late."

His angel looked flustered. He couldn't allow this. He hated to let her go…but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. Just had some thoughts."

They both got to their feet and stared at each other for the longest time. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he could walk her to her husband's locker room. Not necessarily the most Intelligent thing he could do, but it was what a gentleman would do and Kurt prided himself on being a ladies man. Plus, she was his special friend. They weren't undercover lovers…they just indulged in harmless flirting. He took her hand and massaged it softly while his electric blue eyes lost themselves in her deep green blue oceans.

"So…when can I see you again?" he asked hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

"I don't know…I know we'll still be here tomorrow night for that Smackdown taping."

"Whom is Triple H going against?"

"Rock. What about you? Aren't you in the main event—against that lousy Chris Jericho?"

Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I am. Never mind Rock and Jericho. Let's talk about us," Kurt Angle pulled her to his chest, allowing her to rest in his arms. Stephanie buried herself in his chest and held him tight.

"I can try tomorrow night—when Hunter has his match. I'll—I'll meet you in the Marriott. But it would have to be very quick because I don't know if Hunter will come right back after his match. I'll know by tomorrow. Last night he said he doesn't want me to see you anymore."

Kurt almost pulled away and he loosened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Stephanie looked up at him with question marks in her eyes.

"For putting you on the spot like this. I just really want to spend time with you, Steph. You're one of my good friends in the federation. Not many people can hold that title with me."

"Thank you. Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart."

In his heart, he knew they were already more than friends. They were good friends, yes; but other feelings were smoking through the closed doors of their platonic friendship.

"Then will you walk me to my husband's locker room?"

"For you Steph, I would do anything..."

**oOo**

"I would do anything to see you grow some wings and fly like a bald eagle. Dude, you were like a zombie out there," Christian said as Kurt Angle walked into the hotel's front lobby. Edge pretended to walk like a stereotypical mummy with his arms outstretched in front of him.

The Olympic Hero acted as if he hadn't heard what his friend had said and plopped down into a mint green armchair. He allowed his weight to sink into the plush soft chair and he stared at the huge golden-framed painting on the wall. He paid in particular attention the large sailboat among several smaller ones. It reminded him of how he stood out from the rest of the athletes in the World Wrestling Federation.

"Zombies rule! Like in that living dead movie. Hey Kurt! Wanna go watch it with us?"

Kurt waved his hand at them.

Edge and Christian stared at each other and then broke into laughs.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking of that barfette," Edge said.

"Barfette?" Christian asked.

"Yes, barfette. Steph McMahon-Helmsley makes me want to barf. Barf. Puke. Barfette? Get it?"

"That reeks of _un_awesomeness. You are totally unoriginal."

"You're just jealous because I came up with it first," Edge grinned.

"Yeah okay, you keep on making up your compound words that don't appear in the English dictionary."

"Like chair-a-licious!"

"Exactly!"

Edge and Christian slapped a mutual high-five and elbowed each other in playful fun. They turned their attention to Kurt, who slumped in the chair. Edge nudged Christian and then passed a hand in front of Kurt's eyes. He didn't blink.

"Earth to Kurt, the coolest Olympic Hero," Christian slapped Kurt on the back of his head.

"What!" Kurt snapped.

"Dude, you were sleeping with your eyes open. How do you do it?" Edge asked and nodded eagerly hoping that Kurt would break his solidness.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to see a movie."

"We were admiring your stance. That's definitely Kodak, you know? For the benefit of those with flash photography, anybody could've taken pictures of you for about…let's say…ten seconds!" Christian smiled.

"Very funny, go buy yourself a camera. I'm out of here." Kurt finally got up from the chair he had grown into and he stretched. Edge and Christian wrinkled their noses like rabbits and stepped away from Kurt. They held up their hands to protest him coming towards them.

"Dude…I don't know how to tell you this," Edge started.

"You reek," Christian continued.

"Of what? Gold medals? Awesomeness?" Now Kurt was getting exasperated.

"No, you reek of stankness. You need to take a bath."

Christian made a motion like scrubbing his back with a brush in the shower.

"Especially, if you're going to see that _barfette_," Edge emphasized his new word to the English language.

"Great, I need to bathe. Well do. And she's not a barf-foil or barfer—whatever you call it."

"Barfette. Say it right. _Barf-fet_," Edge scolded the Gold Medallist for using his new word wrong.

Kurt waved bye to them, shaking his head and trying not to laugh as he strolled over to the elevators. He heard Edge and Christian discuss the many meanings and ways "barfette" could be used to apply to real life situations.

He pressed the arrow pointing up and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive to take him up to the fifth floor. Again, his mind turned back the wheels of time and he felt Steph's leg in his hand yesterday afternoon. Today was an entirely new day. And although the day was coming to a close, things had already occurred that would change his relationship with Stephanie forever. Kurt Angle didn't regret it for a second. Triple H wasn't a threat to him, as most people would think. _I'm in control…whether he wants to see that or not._

The elevator doors opened. Kurt stepped in and leaned against the brown walls. He reached over to press the button to take him to fifth button. The doors closed, a smooth ring, and the elevator slowly ascended to the fifth floor. It was dim in the elevator booth so Kurt Angle didn't even realize who was inside with him until it was brought to his attention.

"YOU!"

Kurt looked in the direction of the voice and saw Triple H. He was ready to pounce on the Gold Medallist. For a quick second, Kurt wished he had taken the stairs to his room.

"What about me?" Kurt asked knowing it would piss him off more. He glanced upwards at the ceiling of the booth and noticed the round circles of dim light. They looked like connect the dots.

"So how is she in bed?"

Kurt already knew Triple H was playing his sick games. Helmsley wanted Kurt to admit to what he suspected had happened between the Olympian and his wife. Kurt wouldn't fall for it. Helmlsley was hotheaded without being egged on. But then again, if he really wanted to play against the Olympic Hero…

"She's great, Hunter. Even better than I imagined."

"You lying son of a bitch!"

"Am I lying? My three I's don't allow me to lie."

"To hell with your three I's."

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who asked if she was good or not and you should know. You're her husband. I'm not." Kurt gestured at himself with a genuine innocent expression on his face.

"I think it's time for you to get your medals choked around your neck. I hope you don't mind…I relieved myself on them." Triple H smirked.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. For a second he forgot about Stephanie and he concentrated on his hard earned gold medals.

"You care more about your fake gold than Steph. Don't you wonder what she will think if she knows that about you? You ignorant impotent idiot," Triple H growled like a hungry animal.

"She knows that I'm her good friend and nothing more. I'm there for her when she needs a good friend."

"Good friends? That's not what I heard from the locker room. Excuse me, but I don't know of any good friends are all over each other. Especially when it concerns my wife."

"Say whatever you want." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "If you were there to give her what she needs, she wouldn't be coming to me. You just—shall I say…lack a little game. And it makes her come back to me…she wants only what I can give her."

Triple H for once was speechless. Then he broke out of his uncharacteristic silence and began to circle Kurt Angle in the small confines of the elevator. Both men kept a wary eye out for the other. Suddenly and without warning, Helmsley jumped at Kurt and slammed him against the elevator wall. Kurt was dazed for a moment and when he looked up again, he only saw a fist coming his way. He didn't duck in time and his jaw received the full blunt of the punch. He was going to retaliate, but Triple H had already retreated from his surprise attack. Besides, Stephanie might not like the idea that her friend would hurt her husband.

"If you know what's good for you Kurt and if you are intelligent as you say you are, then you best keep the hell away from her."

"And if she calls me then I guess you can't be too mad huh? You treat her like she is a prize to show off. It's her who makes the move to talk to me. Again, as I said before, we are good friends."

"Friends my ass."

Triple H lounged for Kurt again when all of a sudden a muffled beeping from Kurt's luggage sounded. Kurt dug into his luggage as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He fished around and finally got his cell phone out. He got off with the phone pressed against his ear and saw Helmsley glaring at him furiously.

"Is that Stephanie? I'm going to make damn sure that she never sees you again."

Kurt ignored him and listened to Stephanie tell him on the phone that she wanted to see him again tonight. For a game of cards in the Skylight Café. _Funny,_ Angle thought, _we started playing cards this evening before my match and things got a little out of hand._ He was in the middle of telling Steph that things were getting out of hand in regards to her husband's behavior, when the cell phone was snatched from him.

"Steph, you better open that door when I get there. You and I are going to have a serious talk about Mr. Angle."

Triple H threw the phone back to Kurt and walked towards the section that had rooms 538-568. He turned around once to issue one last warning to him.

"Angle. Be a good man tonight. Stay in your room and don't come out unless you really want to get physically hurt. Don't worry about Steph. I'll take good care of her."

Triple H walked down the hallway and Kurt watched him go inside a room and slam the door shut. He sighed and glanced at his cell phone. He already knew that Steph had hung up or that Triple H had clicked it on off. Regardless, Stephanie would call him back. He would just have to wait patiently to hear from his friend. He knew her like the back of his hand.

Kurt walked sadly back to his room. His steps were heavy and slow and it took him ages as he plodded past each room. He inserted the white and gold card into the slot in the door. When he saw the small green bubble light up, he turned the door handle and shuffled into his temporary home. He sighed as he thought about the events that had taken place and then realized that he still "reeked" (in Edge and Christian's words) and that he needed to bathe badly. He peeled off his clothes and took a quick shower and washed away all the grime and sweat that had accumulated from his wrestling match with Chris Jericho and his romp and play with Steph.

Steph.

That name would never him alone. Maybe it was a curse and a bad idea to come to the World Wrestling Federation. But if he hadn't, then he would never have met such an amazing woman. His special friend. Kurt allowed the warm water to hit for ten more minutes before he got out of the shower and pat dried himself with a cotton towel. He walked out and dressed himself casually in his usual black sweats and blue t-shirt.

In the main room, his eye caught the phone that beckoned him from the dresser. Kurt reached for the receiver and his fingers were poised above the numbers to dial Stephanie's room, when he thought better of it. She would come around in a matter of time.

Kurt glanced at the unmade bed that him and Stephanie had shared earlier that night together. The sheets were out of place and strewn about the floor; the pillows lay at the head of the bed in one royal pile. A mess of playing cards were scattered on the floral carpet. Kurt knelt down to pick them up. Images flashed through his mind. Steph lying on the bed with her arms outstretched to him. His knees nudging her thighs apart. Planting kisses on her legs and hips. Her taste lingered on his lips. He could still feel the heat of her body radiating beneath his body when their passion had finally taken them to the point of no return. Skin to skin, lips locking lips, legs and arms entwined, moans of pleasure and pain, grinding hot fever…it had all taken place tonight.

What if Triple H found out?

He decided not to think about it as he opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the outside deck. He was in room 500, the very last room in the hallway and the outside view overlooked the Nassau Coliseum. He watched as more fans trickled out of the arena and then he looked at the full moon that smirked at him. The stars winked at him as if they knew his and Steph's secret. Kurt wanted to escape their true accusations, so he left the balcony and sat down on the bed. The phone rang. Kurt just turned around and stared at it. It rang two more times; the third time he decided to go pick it up.

"Hello? Oh…hi Steph. Meet you where? The main cafeteria. Oh, the ballroom. Okay, gotcha. What about Hunter?"

Stephanie told him there was no need to worry about Hunter; he had left the room to go somewhere to calm himself down. Then she began apologizing to Kurt. His heart welled up when he heard the tears in her voice. What had Triple H done now? He better not hurt her. He told her he would meet her on the first floor in the Skylight café.

Hanging up the phone, Kurt Angle glanced at himself quickly in the mirror. He looked fine, he told himself. He grinned at his reflection, his piercing blue eyes glistening the same cocky self-contentment that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley had seen the first time she had met him. That also seemed so long ago. Right now, it was time to see a friend of his. Nothing Triple H said could stop her from seeing whom she wanted to see.

She was a good friend because she loved it Kurt Angle's way. Or did she?

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**God**-For giving me a constructive outlet to write.

**Mercury 32**-for being my inspiration for a song fic.

**Digital Tempest-**Your trilogy fics about Matt, Jeff, and Lita and for allowing me to try your idea.

**Dana**- For suggesting "There She Goes" for Kurt's story.

**David**- For suggestiong "My Way," for Kurt's story.

**Scattia**-For pointing out what needed work in this fiction. Your input is greatly appreciated.

**Tuni**-For your description of Kurt Angle and those gorgeous blue eyes he has.

**Kurt Angle, Stephanie McMahon, and Paul LeVasque**-For making your storyline worth writing about and enjoyable to watch.

**To the readers**-Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review my fictions.


End file.
